Chronicals Of A Selkie In Love
by Luz-fictiongirl
Summary: She's Selkie from Lohndah her name's Zhen, but when her love confesses her she can't answer him back Why? Destiny brings the most unexpected help sometimes... ComedyAdventureRomance


Hi!!! This is my first FFCC story and I hope you like it if my English is not right it is cause' this is not my native language but anyway enjoy

"Zhen…Zhen… Oh my god Zhen you sleep like an ogre"

Suddenly I felt that something had hit my head I woke up in no time, I opened my clear grey eyes slowly and I found out I was hit by a pillow.

"Mom!" I shouted

My mom was in front of me looking me in a funny way

"I'm sorry dear is just that you weren't up already"

I scratched the back of my head while smiling it was like my trade mark my hair was kind of grayish blue, kind of like my eyes, I always wake up way to late so that wasn't the exception.

I am a Selkie Wolfie those kinds of Selkies you see everywhere and my name is Zhen.

I finally stood up.

"You better start saying good bye to everyone; remember your journey begins today"

"That's right! I gotta say bye to Jehn Meh, Foo Kloo and Momo Phie"

"Your sisters are in the yard and Jehn Meh is waiting for you at the terrace"

"I see… Thanks mom"

"You're welcome dear" said mom, yeah my mom Rah Sie… she's such a good person, I'm glad she's my mom

I first got to the yard since it was closer and then saw Foo Kloo and Momo Phie playing tag

"Hey Zhen" said Momo Phie waving, she was my little sister she's great, my hobby is to play pranks on her…

"Hi Sis" Said Foo Kloo, my older sister she's great too, she always give me some advice for my life, she's quite spiritual.

"Hey" I said smiling and waving "I just dropped to say goodbye to my sisters"

"How sweet of you" said Foo Kloo quite sarcastic? Well at least I THINK she was sarcastic…

"By the way, Jehn Meh is waiting for you in the terrace" said Momo Phie

"Yeah, mom already told me"

"Then go"

"I'm on my way, bye sis"

"Bye-bye Zhen"

I finally reached for the terrace, I opened the door shyly Jehn Meh was looking at the giant crystal in the middle of the city, of our city; Lonhdah

"Eh…Jehn Meh?" I said

He turned around, he was my best friend since…ever… he was also a Selkie

"Hi Zhen" he said smiling

"H-hi Jehn Meh" That was my chance to tell him how I felt before I left Lonhdah

"You're leaving today…" he said, he looked pretty sad…

"Yeah…" I looked straight into his eyes "But I will come back…after a little while"

"Speaking of which…I was hoping to tell you something…"

"Hoping?"

"Yeah I was hoping I could find the courage to say it" he said he was a little bit…red?

My heart suddenly stopped, was he going to tell me _that_…?

"I like you Zhen…more than a friend…I-I…love you…Zhen"

As it seems he couldn't continue, I thought I was going to burst in tears and joy but I didn't…I wondered why but I decided to pay it no mind, then I wanted to say "I love you too!" but it just didn't feel right, those four words just couldn't get out of my mouth

"…" I stayed quiet

"Z-Zhen?"

"…" I just couldn't say a thing, fortunately my mother entered in that very moment

"Zhen…time to go…"

I just stared at Jehn Meh and nodded with my head at my mother.

"…B-bye Jehn Meh…"

"…Bye…Zhen…"

I gave him a last sight, it hurts when you can tell that special someone that you love him...it was sure painful for me…

I finally got to the crystal in order to talk with the elders and for all Lonhdah to know me.

The elder told everyone who I was and what was I going to do, it was some kind of ritual they did when there was a new caravanner and this time it was me, I was going all by my self so it would be a long journey after all, when the elder FINALLY finished with his _(Boring)_ speech it was time to go.

I took my luggage and put it on the caravan I was at the exit of Lonhdah, my mother was crying she was telling me that she was WAY too proud I waved goodbye to my sisters but Jehn Meh wasn't there.

Then, when I got out of the city I felt a sharp pain, how stupid I am! I had forgotten my chalice! I turned back as fast as I could, the elders noticed me

"What's wrong Zhen? Did you forget something?"

"You know, this is kind of funny…I…forgot the chalice…" I said putting on my trade mark pose

"What?!" The asked as loud as they could

Well that was the prologue so tell me if something is wrong, I've already told so tell me if something is wrong, I've already told u this is not my native language so be patient with me k'?


End file.
